


Dark shadows of the Soul

by DawnVanessa15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Husk is a good dad, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Oblivious Deer, References to Drugs, Spells & Enchantments, Time Shenanigans, Worried Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnVanessa15/pseuds/DawnVanessa15
Summary: ... Twisted tale on characters created from wonderful Vivzie M. that created the world of Hazbin Hotel in wonderful crossover between Hell and Alastor's reality, written by ... Full of small twists, unexpected truths, love and betrayal? We shall see ...
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dark shadows of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaiofSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/gifts), [coockie8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/gifts), [Moraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraph/gifts), [Jadeile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/gifts).



First of all, many thanks to the wonderful Vivzie and her awesome imagination in creating this wonderful character’s. I have been following her along so many awesome writers of her characters that I hope I measure up just a little bit. Writers like Hunting People, Raiofsunshine, Jadeile, cockie8, Moraph and so many great writers as well. Let’s get on with my amateur writing …

Chapter 1 – Me, Myself and I 

Alastor felt wrong as he quietly walked the streets of New Orleans. He could see and feel that he was in his human body thanks to the early hours of the morning. All the colors were muted to a dull browns, was this a memory or a dream. Everything about this whole scenario looked sad and abandoned. He didn’t knew why or how some shadows and some sounds seemed familiar.

Somehow, deep down inside he knew that his beloved father, the one he had fed to the alligators wasn’t his real father or even the sperm donor. Now why the last thought did came about? He knew that some of those shadows hid his childhood memories but did he really needed them. Alastor knew it was just an excuse to ignore the shadows.

It had been a while since he had these strange dreams too. Could they had been brought by that strange potion he had drank? He wouldn’t have cared for such strange dreams, he would usually be glad to get away from such dreams. Except this time he did care. There’s a very special louse that wanted the potion to heal his voice so he wouldn’t lose it in the future.

He went forward and touched the nearest shadow and was actually surprised by what he had seen. It was a blond woman that could had easily been related to Lilith. Why was this woman important to him? Why was she hidden in his memories?

A gravelly voice whispered in his ear … “Aunt Zelda …” He quickly looked around and found no one. He was somehow related to this sophisticated lady. He didn’t knew why but an idea came to his mind that his father was related to her. Why did it felt like she had raised him? If so then what had happened to his parents? Where they not affectionate people? Was this why he always felt like he was going to be abandoned without a second thought?

At the very least this Aunt Zelda looked like she cared. It seemed like he subconsciously had cared for her when he smoked her favorite brand of cigarettes. There was also another name present, Auntie Hilda. There was a mother essence to her name and face, nurturing and caring.

A sarcastic and amazing thought came to mind. The sacrifice of a half breed was it enough to gain entry in the coven history. Or it was just a passing side note because of his status, half breed always came to mind. “A half breed saves the coven thanks to his sacrificial bonding with the old one … The Red King …”

He had normal friends, friends that would have followed him to hell and back, or at least that was what he had assumed. The ordinary high schooler’s place was closed up when he’d gone by out of sheer boredom. He had hoped he could drop by and bother his friend? A friend that felt like he knew about his magic. What a queer thought, this was his mind, he wasn’t going to find another soul here, right.

Besides, it was his dream and he could do whatever he wanted.

But was he ready to face those shadows by himself. He knew he could drag others to his dreams. He also knew that his dreams could become dangerous and for a magic user one could die for real. Was he willing to risk it all, his everything, his … Val?

Besides facing those strange shadows, he had a present problem in hand. It was so considerably brought up by his nemesis … Vox.

“The great Radio demon is a sugar baby, always knew you weren’t overlord material,” Vox snide comment was made after Val went out of his office to solve a dispute that was happening.

Once Val got back he wasn’t given a chance to argue and he didn’t want to involve his love. He had a vast amount of territory, he really needed to start something with it. Thankfully ha had lots of good friends and some he could actually offer protection from exterminators. The only problem he had, he sucked on concentrating on boring tasks like administration, all of that paperwork bored him way too easily. Fortunately his shadow didn’t had that problem, so the task of administration would fall on his shadow.

Unfortunately Cannibal city already existed in this hell. His good friend Rosie lived there, or at least that was what he had assumed. Another thought came to mind, this was at least a helpful one. “Penny Dreadful,” it had been one of his aunt’s favorite novels.

It was time he helped his fellow magic users or at the very least look for trusting allies. Some shadows had pointed to trusted allies for renovating and making his territory strive. A territory where the exterminators will fear to enter.

Alastor figured he’d keep walking down the familiar streets of his dreams until he wakes up. Learning the faces and names of possible allies was the easy part. Summoning them and renewing old contracts where another thing. Hopefully his workaholic love wouldn’t notice him catching the workaholic bug.

His dream was going smoothly no nightmares in sight. Normally this wouldn’t had bother him but it gave him time to think about the shops he would open. The creatures who would manage them. Magical shops for ritualistic herbs, a wish shop, fox spirit wine, card reading, charms. All the possibilities where endless for someone like him.

Before he could do any of that he had to … he had to wiggle his big toe. Where did that silly thought came from? Did he heard it from his love, Vox or Vel? He also knew there was another trio he was close to and he had to summon them, the Weird brothers. There was a possibility that he had to bribe them but he had to try. He enjoyed potion making, growing his own herbs. The only thing that he wasn’t interested in, his love’s industry, porn, but other than that he’d be fine.

There was a vast amount of space in his mind, a lot of it hidden in shadow. He’s in hell, he has immortality on his side to explore all of those hidden mind gems, unless he got killed by an exterminator. The small town in his mind had made him feel nostalgic. When was he going to wake up, he was almost close to the outskirts of town. He could open a butcher shop and start hunting those bastard exterminators who dared enter his territory. Or he could open a tarot shop, those were possibilities that he wanted to explore.

He could work on the louse’s time so he wouldn’t be missed by said pimp. If his love worked overtime, even better, he can get the time in to work on his territory. 

Alastor was walking aimlessly, not caring about where he was going. He had tried to ignore that ache in his head and how tired he felt despite the fact that he was dreaming. He figured that when he wakes up he would contact those he needed in his newly improved territory. He was ready to take on the responsibility of an overlord.

He knew he had great allies, he just needed to summon the majority of them, and then it would work. Besides, if Val ever found out, he couldn’t complain.

He was in the outskirts of town now, near a familiar childhood park. One where you could see the welcome sign to his home town. The town name was blurry like he wasn’t ready to know the name yet, that was fine. If he didn’t knew better something was protecting his mind from an overload … snacks.

“Your dreams will lead you to your past and towards your future fate …”

“What gives us true power … What makes us who we are... age or memories … both … “

Then he saw him, it was a strange version of himself, instead of red, he was yellow. Instead of smiling he was crying. By all means he looked like he had one too many drinks. Something was happening with his strange double. There was sad, modern music in the background. He had to find out what was going on. It wasn’t because of curiosity but because the princes would be disappointed if he didn’t. Who was he kidding it was curiosity.

He couldn’t believe there was a drunk version of himself. To add insult to injury the yellow version was also smoking weed. There were a lot of empty bottles lying near him. At least now he knew his limits on how many bottles to drink before getting drunk. This was still an odd looking scene, yellow him sometimes signing and sometimes yelling very vulgar obscenities to the sky.

Alastor couldn’t stop himself from staring, it felt like watching a deadly train wreck. This yellow version of himself, just who was he, he didn’t felt like a memory. Now that he was near, he could tell why yellow was so upset, he was grieving. When he yelled, he was blaming everyone for taking his young witch from him. His magic symbols surrounding him but in yellow. The poor yellow deer was heartbroken and black tears were flowing down his face. He briefly touched his face and had wondered if he cried black tears as well, he couldn’t cry just like he couldn’t stop smiling, was he cursed.

It was obviously a private moment but he also knew he had to be there. Now that he knew about the power of closeness, he felt that yellow shouldn’t be alone. He didn’t knew what else to do besides try to give comfort. Suddenly yellow had dropped his bottle that started to roll towards him. It was very obvious that yellow was too drunk to get it, then he …

… He wakes up, eyes wide open and looking at the whole room in panic until he sees his love, he was holding him and gently rubbing his ears. Alastor noticed that the louse’s faces was marred with worried. Wasn’t he just asleep?

Their shared bedroom was dark and quiet and he had briefly wonder what time it was. His body felt lethargic, but he was happy to stay in Valentino’s embrace. 

“Oh thank Satan your safe,” Val kisses his deer’s forehead. “I hope you don’t mind but I sent everyone home with promises of taking you to my personal doctor.”

He had gotten a little embarrassed that he had forgotten about his friends but at the moment his whole body ached. He had also noticed the notes everyone had left behind.

“Alastor …”

“What happened?” He interrupts his love, he wanted to distract himself from his headache. He had wanted to see the louse’s face but unfortunately it was dark and Val was barely distinguishable from the shadows. What had happened to him? Did he even went to the hotel? He hid his face on his loves coat, trying to hide the pain of his headache. 

“I found you unconscious on the bathroom floor and it worries that I don’t know how long you were there baby. Fortunately the princess called me to see if you were well since she didn’t see you at the hotel. She gathered everyone at the hotel and I got my friends and yours to find you. Bambi, seriously you should be more careful luv.”

Oh that’s right! This morning he was getting ready in the bathroom when he had wished Val a good day at work when he left. His small face grave, that tiny little wrinkle in his eyebrows the only sign that he was troubled by something.

“Baby, seriously I’m getting worried about you. Can you at least tell me the last thing you did?”

“Well after you left a mysterious apple shape bottle had appeared in the bathroom.” He looked up to see his love frowning at him. “Look the only reason I drank it was because I recognized Lucifer’s signature. He also wrote a note explaining that it was the other part of the deal. Val what was the deal you made with the king of hell?”


End file.
